Dante vs Diablo
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Dante faces off against the Lord of Terror himself. Who will win between these two demonic beings?


Within the lowest pits of the Demon World, known infamously as the Burning Hells, two figures were currently present at the time, however, each was vastly different then the other. The first was a large demon. A behemoth, he appears as a giant humanoid demon with red skin, large claws in the shape of curved talons, with large bladed spikes upon his forearms, with the hands and feet, a multitude of spikes protruding from his back and head with the larges being upon his shoulders, and lastly a tail. It was as if he was formed out of molten magma, with various patterned openings along his torso and chest. He snorted ones, fiery steam erupting from his nostrils as he growled lowly.

Approaching him was man, only this man had white hair that is parted down acting as bangs, although his eyes remain to be visible which were a steel blue coloration. He was donning a long two-tailed coat, with numerous zippers, black fingerless gloves, dark brown pants, and boots, and the belt buckle around his waist was in the shape of a demonic skull. His coat seemed to possess Western or Italian appearances. He approached the demon slowly, and as he was, he was wielding a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip, the pommel as several spikes. The guard is skeletal while the grip is plain, with a skull design on each side leading to a rib cage from which the blade emerges.

The blade was caked in blade as it drips slowly with each step he takes before stopping and smirks gazing at the demon before him. The demon in question, spoke in a deep, dark, and chillingly echoing voice,"Dante. The Son of Sparda." it addressed him by his name and respective title. Dante only chuckled in response as he cracked his neck, Dante seemed to have been battling countless demons just to get all the way to the one before him,"The one and only. Well I was anyway. So you must be Diablo eh?" he replied.

Diablo growled,"Indeed I am. Diablo. The Lord of Terror." but Dante wasn't really interested in knowing the titles knowing how arrogant devils are, he placed his sword Rebellion behind his back as he rolled his shoulders and crossed his arms before saying,"Yeah yeah. Listen up Horn Head, you've been causing a major shirt storm back in the human world. A lot of people died because of your crap. And that's something I don't take lightly." he said in a cold and icy tone, but Diablo was unfazed as he merely laughed,"You? Showing remorse for measly humans? How pathetic. They are nothing but ants. Hideous abominations of nature. They deserve death." he informed Dante about his image on humans.

Dante only grinned slightly,"Actually yeah. You're right about that. Humans are pathetic. However, they've got potential. And it's sad they waste it on money and other shit. But there's one thing humans have that demons don't." he replied, and that seemed to intrigue Diablo as his glowing eyes narrowed before asking,"And what would that be?" however, he received no clear answer before Dante smiled wickedly and spoke,"You really wanna know? Well then.." suddenly in a flash, Dante drew out his pistols, each black and white and were known as Ebony and Ivory before he fired a hail of bullets at Diablo, when the Lord of Terror raised his hand and formed a shield to stop the hail of bullets. Diablo roared before unleashing a stream of fire at Dante, but the Devil Hunter quickly rolled out of the way of the inferno and began firing again.

The bullets met their mark this time as they impacted against Diablo's strong hide, while they did not pierce him, it caused him to wince in pain seeing as the bullets were no ordinary ones. Orbs appeared above Diablo with runic symbols before they begin to unleash a hail storm of energy blasts at Dante. The Son of Sparda used his intense speed to dodge and evade each of the blasts, countering by returning fire at Diablo. However Diablo was no longer in sight, Dante glanced quickly left and right before looking upwards as Diablo was plummeting down with his fist covered in flames reared back.

Dante instantly jumped away from the attack as Diablo's fist crashed against the brimstone creating a large shock wave of debris and flames.

Dante leaped from behind a boulder before firing again with his guns, as Diablo raised his forearm the bullets impacting there instead, before Diablo roared and gripped underneath the crater he formed and lifted up with immense strength causing a wave of flames and brimstone to erupt and race towards Dante whom narrowed his eyes.

He charged forward before he leaped straight into the air and landed against a slab of concrete in the air then kicked off the debris, repeating this process until he got higher and higher avoiding the large tidal wave of fire and brimstone. He landed safely on a horizontal slab of land above Diablo skillfully and began to fire at his opponent unleashing a rain of bullets to which the Lord of Terror howled in pain and fury. He swung at the Devil Hunter in an attempt to grab hum. But the smaller half breed leapt from the slab, and jumped between anymore airborne debris he could while the giant hands grabbed for him.

He spun in the air as he fired from is guns rapidly, Diablo's hide while being durable began to show signs of cracking slightly from the force of the strong bullets. Dante holstered his guns, and drew out his blade, raising it up and swung down with tremendous force against Diablo. The resulting impact was so great it caused a dome of energy to erupt and blow away the surrounding debris and ember, creating a large crater underneath.

As the dust settled slowly when Dante's eyes widened with shock, Diablo halted the attack with the larged bladed spike on his forearm. The Prime Evil chuckled sinisterly before he coated his fist in fire and punched Dante with tremendous force causing the Devil Hunter to fly across the battlefield that stretched out before them. Dante was propelled until his back hit the ground and he began to bounce and roll. He halted himself with his feet and blade as he skidded to a halt.

Dante glared upwards with his narrowed eyes as Diablo approached slowly at first when he then broke out into a full blown charge on all fours grunting and roaring with fury as his form was nearly coated in fire. Dante grinned widely before he too charged straight towards Diablo.

Diablo opened his mouth and unleash large pyrokinetic spheres at the Devil Hunter, but Dante used his speed to easily evade each of them and occasionally bats them away with Rebellion. As they got closer and closer, Diablo leaped and raised his fists up, both covered in Hellfire and smashes down at Dante where he approached, sending debris from the ground flying into the air and creating a cloud of dirt.

However, the Son of Sparda was above the Lord of Terror and brought his blade down against his shoulder causing the Demon to yell in pain and counter with a shoulder ram against a nearby wall. But Dante again, appeared near Diablo, flying mid-air as he took out Ebony and fired at the Demon but Diablo grew greatly irritated before raising his hand opening his palm and unleashed a beam of fire at Dante as it collided against another large wall in a fiery explosion.

Diablo turned narrowing his fiery eyes before widening by an inch as he saw Dante emerging from the rubble completely unharmed with his blade across his shoulders save for some scorch marks on his coat and chest.

Diablo growled lowly before roaring as he reared back before red lightning was beginning to circulated around his spikes and shoulders then fires a potent beam from between his horns. Dante braced for the attack, rearing his blade backwards gripping the handle tightly, then literally bats the beam of red lightning with Rebellion, due to the blade being metallic it electrocuted Dante but he shrugged it off as he pushed against the beam with the blade, when then he successfully redirects the beam back at Diablo added with his own demonic power, as a wave of demonic energy formed along with the red electrokinesis as it raced towards Diablo.

But to Dante's surprise it collided against a distant cliff slicing it in half, Diablo having vanished and evaded the attack. Dante senses a terrible presence behind before he turns and swings his blade horizontally only to find it collide against another large but demonically imposing blade. It was black in color, and was pulsating with orange and red veins along the flat edge of the blade, as if it was coated in magma.

Sparks of ember flew out, as Diablo, now being Dante's size but several inches taller stood holding the blade with no effort chuckling,"I must Son of Sparda. It has been some time since anyone forced me to unsheath my blade. I do plan on enjoying this."he stated with a menacing tone, but Dante smirked,"Bring it on Horn head." he challenged.

They jumped back and charged one another clashing blades. Dante began to slash and hack rapidly with Rebellion whilst Diablo parried and countered with his blade, each force from the collision of their attacks caused large sparks to ignite. Dante slashed three times while Diablo parried each of the three strikes then counters with an overhead slash.

The blade engulfed in fire before Dante raises Rebellion to meet with the blade causing a small explosion of energy to erupt from the collision. He shoved him backwards as Diablo, waved his blade once unleashing a wave of fire when Dante reared Rebellion back handed backwards, as red energy forms around the the blade, then swings out forward,"Drive!" he shouted, as he unleashed a great wave of red energy when it collided against Diablo's causing a small explosion.

Dante instantly charged forward and slashed horizontally, but Diablo vanished in a puff of fiery smoke to evade and appear behind Dante. He slashed vertically, when Dante rolled out of the way, and charged again slashing. His blade clashed against Diablo's when then Dante's hands and feet glowed brightly, and formed into gauntlets and grieves in the shape of large clawed paws. The Beowulf gauntlets now manifested as Dante attacked with a jab causing Diablo to tilt his head evading the strike.

He countered with his own Hellfire infused punch, as Dante evaded by moving aside then slashes with Rebellion, but Diablo brings up his bladed forearm as he parries, and counters with his blade when Dante blocks it with the gauntlet. They continued this pattern, moving with immense speed nearly appearing as faint blurs, blocking and countering with their weapons and physical might as a sphere of dust collected around them: Dante brought up his leg in an overhead kick when Diablo blocked with his blade bringing it upwards, then Dante slashes with Rebellion but Diablo bats it aside with his forearm then slashes with his blade causing Dante to block with his gauntlet and counter with a right-cross.

Finally Dante managed to land a powerful hit as it collided against Diablo's face creating a powerful shock wave of light and energy sending the Lord of Terror hurtling through the battlefield dropping his sword and impacts against a nearby wall with a thunderous collision.

Dante wasted no time as he appeared above Diablo, his blade raised high as energy formed. Diablo then coated himself with Hellfire before leaping upwards with a powerful roar as he sped towards Dante like a missile out of Hell. The two charged forward with Dante's blade trailing red energy when they collided creating a colossal shock explosion of fire and red energy that nearly expanded throughout the battlefield.

As the dust settles, Dante is seen standing, his coated slightly shredded as he covered in scorch marks, below him was Diablo. The Lord of Terror panting as he was on his knees, a large, gruesome, and viscous laceration trailing from his shoulder, to his chest and abdomen nearly bifurcated as he was leaking blood profusely. Dante smirked before removing his gun Ivory and planted the barrel against Diablo's forehead.

The Lord of Terror gazed up before chuckling no particularly concerned about his well being,"Well then Son of Sparda, it would seem you have caught my attention now." he said as Dante tilts his head before saying,"Seems like it big boy. And you actually managed to catch mine. Thanks for the dance though. Enjoyed it. See ya." he prepared to pull the trigger when Diablo stopped him,"Wait. Are you not forgetting something?"

Dante groaned in agitation,"If you're expecting some goodbye hug then no thanks." he quipped but Diablo continued,"What is that demons lack? What do humans possess that demons are incapable of doing?" he asked, when Dante remained silent for a long time, closing his eyes for a moment, when he opened them,"It's a little something I like to call...humanity." and with that, he pulled the trigger, as the bullet tore through Diablo's head, the Demon Lord slowly falling backwards, when blood collected underneath.

Dante returned his gun, and placed his sword over his shoulders. He knew however, that this wasn't over and that Diablo would soon return. Good thing it will be a few hundred years or so. He turned and walked away from Diablo's corpse as it slowly began to shrivel and dissipate into ash.

**I don't own Diablo or Devil May Cry. The characters present belong to their respective owners. Read and Review.**


End file.
